wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Return
Return is the Opening of the Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki. Opening The One day opening is mainly divided into 4 parts: #The first verse displays each Gekko Family alone at one of the crew's tasks before the traditional gathering. #The first and second choruses display group shots of the different Marineford Arc characters. Save for Rayleigh and Shanks, all of them were shown in a montage with a close-up image of their faces displayed from the background from each of their respective entry. #The second verse displays shots of Paul Gekko and Girouette's flashback. #Each part is intertwined with a scene of Paul Gekko running in order to meet his Father's Grave. First verse It displays the Gekko Family doing various things: Shunji Gekko cleaning one of his swords, Kyoji Gekko sitting on the railing of the ship fishing, Bianca somberly stirring her tea and looking at her Log Pose, Mira Gekko inspecting some wine in the kitchen, Kaede Gekko working on some medicine, Mikazuchi no Mikoto reading a book, Prince Maxus working on a cannon, and Mira Gekko playing his violin at the rear of the ship. Then a group shot of the whole crew. * Izumogakure shots: First a display of some of the major Izumogakure Shinobi (with Lahar in the center) and some of their Laputa allies. Everyone but Lahar fades out, and Lahar then uses his Ice Make powers to crack the air. Then come shots of Simon using his phoenix power, Hibiki using his diamond power, Yuri no Mikoto showing off his swordplay and producing rose petals, and Yamata no Orochi roaring at the screen. * Shots of God and Yasakani no Mikoto. * Shots of the Impel Down prisoners: Sakai Laputa using his sand powers with Susanoo Uzumaki using his steel powers behind him. Deliora and Jellal no Mikoto showing off their respective powers. Yulia preparing an underwater attack. Tatsuya using his Gunpla with MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam in his Mobile Suit form. * A group shot of the Quess Gekko with Paul Gekko and his Mother. Second verse It consists of various clips of Paul's past with his Brothers which include: the two fighting a squid, running from a huge lizard, fighting over food, stargazing, then the two smiling together. Second Chorus Characters shots *Kuro Akatsuki shot: Black Demon and Black Zetsu along with the Cold Emperor and Icy Orochi and Mylene. Followed by Apsalus Dragon transforming into Ten Tails. *Shichibukai shots: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki shooting sword-like Bones from Hands and then firing a laser from his mouth, Sasuke grinning as usual while performing his hand-puppeteer movement, Tifa Sune using mobile armor's Laser beams, Paul Ichijou performing a huge slash with his sword, and Madara Uchiha Summoning a Nine Tails. *Ten Tails Armada using their powers with Jellal no Mikoto by him. *Admiral shots: Ganondorf firing a light blast, Unagi Hyūga firing an icicle, and finally Akainu unleashing punch on Paul Gekko, helping Luffy getting the piece of paper but Ace saves Paul and Luffy from Akainu's attack. Paul and Kusanagi Theme At the song opening: It begins with a shot of the Guild Heaven Tail as it blows in the wind. Then it goes to Paul Gekko as he rests on the roof of the crow's nest. Then it goes to a shot of the back of the White Angel as it sails on before cutting to Paul Gekko and Kusanagi facing opposite directions as the title comes up. We then see Paul Gekko walk through some rubble before a few shots of Ace. At the end of the first verse: We then cut back to Paul Gekko who continues walking through the debris as he perks up because he spotted something and smiles before he starts to run. At the beginning of the second verse: Paul Gekko still runs through the debris smiling. The last few seconds of the second verse: Paul Gekko continues to run through the debris from behind. Second chorus ends: We finally see what Paul Gekko was running to: Kusangi Gekko, who has his back turned to him. He turns around and, though we don't completely see his face, he smiles at him. Paul Gekko does the same before we get a wide shot of the two and the One Piece logo ending the opening. Lyrics |} Category:Songs